


In the Chrompany of Shepherds

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Cloak and Daggers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Happy birthday Chrom, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Lets just say that changing the story is very difficult when only three people understand you. OC/SI Self Insert. ((HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROM!))





	In the Chrompany of Shepherds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had.

Prolouge: Catastrophy with Chrompany

"There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know." A deep voice draws me out of unconsciousness. I open my eyes and push the front half of my body up. Fully expecting to wake up face down in my bed in my room after another puzzling dream of nonsensical things making sense, only to find that I am in a FIELD of all things!

Confused, thinking I must still be dreaming, I chance a glance around and spot a familiar scene happening not too far away. I yell in happiness only to stop short when I hear a happy sounding yowl from a cat. I question the sound, only for more cat noises to ensue, confusing me even further. In the hopes of getting answers to why I was making cat sounds I stand up, only to collapse to the ground in pain.

I try once more to rise up to two feet, only to again fail because of pain. I sigh, making the decision to forgo any pride I had, in order to get answers. In accordance with my decision I crawl on all fours towards the familiar people. 

After what seems like an eternity of crawling(when it really was five minutes), I am close enough to the group that I cry out "Please help me!", sadly in meows and not the English I had wanted. Luckily it drew one of the peoples attention, the white haired one lifting me up like I weighed nothing, shocking me, because last I checked I was over one hundred pounds.

"Aww, look at the cute kitty! Its wearing a cloak and cape!" The blonde girl cries, pointing directly at me. At that point, I break down and mentally freak out 'Im a freaking cat?! Seriously?! Of all animals, a chuckdamm cat?!' but physically I freeze, unwilling to confirm or deny her statement. Of course me freezing aggravates my injuries, leaving me gasping in pain.

Finally I move my head, looking directly at the blue haired man I use whats left of my strength to whisper "Help me, please." even though I knew it would just sound like a pained whine. As the man fades from my view I can hear his voice frantically saying something about healing me.


End file.
